


圣子大龙捉鸦记第6章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第6章

　　第6章 

 

　　“怎……怎么？”旭凤好不容易才找回自己的声音，“是我的身子有何不妥么？”润玉向来沉稳镇定，就连骂人也是柔声细语的，这样失态……只有一种可能，就是他已病入膏肓，回天无力了。

 

　　想明白了这一节，反倒安慰起润玉来。“别人看到你这样子，还以为淮梧国灭了呢！”歪着脑袋冲他笑了笑，“我猜是我得了重病吧？连妙手回春的圣子也头疼的重病？哎，那就慢慢治呗，也值得慌成这样？”

 

　　见润玉站在床边僵得跟块木头似的，便拽着他衣袖将他拉下来坐在床边，“我方才已经想得很清楚了，咱们既成了夫妻，不管前面是阳光灿烂还是风雨飘摇，都要一同走下去。还有几十年呢，别怕，我定不会抛下你。”

 

　　“旭儿，旭儿。”这一番话让润玉感动极了，可是越听越觉得不对劲，赶紧解释道：“旭儿你别胡思乱想，你没有得病，你身体好着呢，就是……”

 

　　他越解释，旭凤越当他有心隐瞒，便顺着他道：“是，我身体好着呢，那你也别苦着脸啊！”

 

　　润玉想到方才诊出了双身脉，只觉得整个人像浸在蜜缸里，又好像一下子吃了十个人参果，每个毛孔都透着畅快。总之就是癫狂欢喜得恨不得跑到大街上大叫大吼，让全天下的人和自己分享这个喜悦。

 

　　那边荼姚也按捺不住了，“旭儿到底怎么了，是被下毒了还是得了重病？无妨，无妨，紫方云宫灵药多得很，再不行，我找老君讨去。”

 

　　她也是急疯了，全忘了旭凤是在历劫，就算她把紫方云宫的灵药搬来，也得看天道肯不肯答应。

 

　　“旭儿你听我说。”润玉深吸一口气，紧紧握住旭凤的手。

 

　　旭凤见他紧张得连手都在抖，也不由得紧张起来。咽了咽唾沫，“你说。”

 

　　润玉深深看进旭凤的眼底，一字一顿的道：“旭儿，你没有中毒，也没有得重病，你是有孕了。”

 

　　旭凤脑中嗡的一声，只觉得润玉说的每个字他都明白，但是连在一起就听不懂了。“哦，我没有中毒，也没有得重病，我是……有孕了。”他呆呆的，口唇一张一合宛若鹦鹉学舌。

 

　　荼姚也呆住了，看看润玉，再看看旭凤，最后目光落在旭凤的肚子上。

 

　　那里被薄被盖着，微微隆起。荼姚越看越觉得刺眼，越看双眼越血红。这是有几个月身孕了？我儿下凡历劫，居然被人弄大了肚子，还是她恨不得食其肉寝其皮的贱人之子。

 

　　擦咔，擦咔咔……

 

　　越来越响亮的断裂声终于惊醒了旭凤，打磨得跟镜子似的白玉地面不知何时裂出了丝丝缝隙，而且那缝隙还在不断延伸，不断扩大，纵横交错密如蛛网。

 

　　荼姚站在裂缝中心，衣衫无风自动，身侧火焰缭绕。

 

　　润玉立刻挡在旭凤身前，大叫道：“护驾，有刺客。”

 

　　旭凤久经沙场，一眼就看出荼姚的实力，别说是熠王府的人，就算整个淮梧国的人加起来都不够她一巴掌呼的。

 

　　“润玉你退后。”他飒然起身，一把将润玉推到身后护着。“旭凤有眼无珠，竟不识得仙家真身。”他口中说得谦逊，右手却已牢牢握住剑柄。

 

　　“旭儿你让开。”荼姚恨得咬牙切齿，“今日本宫定要宰了这尾淫龙。”说完五指一张，竟隔空把润玉从旭凤身边拿了过来。

 

　　“润玉。”旭凤投鼠忌器，剑已出了一半又不敢动。“仙家有话好说，莫要动手。”他上前一步，“若是旭凤得罪了仙家……”

 

　　“不关你的事。”荼姚收紧五指，左手一托，掌心冒出一簇幽蓝的火焰。

 

　　旭凤和润玉肉眼凡胎不识得厉害，倘若彦佑或簌离在场，便会认出那就是让六界闻风丧胆的琉璃净火。业火分为八十一类，其中以琉璃净火为最。别说润玉如今是一介凡人，就算他恢复了真身应龙，也只能勉强挡上一挡。

 

　　自火焰出现的那一刻起，室内空气立刻扭曲起来，屋外池中水汽蒸腾，院中娇花纷纷枯萎。

 

　　藏于血脉中的本能让旭凤知道此等术法的厉害，当下也顾不得许多了，锵的一声宝剑出鞘，宛如游龙般朝荼姚攻去。

 

　　荼姚足尖一点，手上带着一个人也状若无事，宛如柳絮般飘到了院中。

 

　　“旭儿别管我，你快走。”润玉被掐住咽喉，好不容易才喊出这句话。

 

　　荼姚冷哼一声，“算你对旭儿还有几分真心。”

 

　　旭凤剑法卓绝，但一连攻了几十招连荼姚的衣衫都没挨到，自个儿反倒气息不调，脸色越来越惨白。

 

　　荼姚打得不耐烦，一挥手将旭凤和润玉齐齐摔了出去。对润玉她自然一点不留情面，摔得那叫一个结实，差点断了骨头。而对旭凤只是轻轻一送，落地时那叫一个稳当，衣衫洁白如雪，连一块泥点子也没沾上。

 

　　“润玉你怎样？”

 

　　“旭儿你怎样？”

 

　　两人一稳住身子立刻扶起对方，两手握得紧紧的，连说话都半分不差。

 

　　荼姚气得连呼吸都不顺了，不知在肚中骂了多少遍傻儿子。冷冰冰的道：“你们二人是想活还是想死？”

 

　　两人对视一眼，齐声道：“当然想活。”

 

　　荼姚冷笑连连，“今日我只能让一人活下去，你们可要想好了，谁死，谁活？”说完凭空化出两把匕首往地上一扔。

 

　　两人连想都没想，各自抢了匕首就往脖子划，口中说着：“我死，他活。”

 

　　刺啦，两道电光已迅雷不及掩耳之势击中了匕首，旭凤润玉手上一麻，两把匕首登时落了地。

 

　　两人看看地上的匕首，再看看对方，又感动又生气。异口同声道：“我死我的，你添什么乱。”

 

　　最气的还是荼姚，她想为自家傻儿子出气，结果却成了棒打鸳鸯的恶婆婆。有这个傻儿子护着，要杀润玉是不可能了，可是要就此放过润玉又万万不能。

 

　　思来想去……

 

　　双手结出法印，整个院子立刻被笼罩在一个透明的屏障里。

 

　　“死罪可免，活罪难逃。”荼姚往空中一划，霎时间电光闪动，“润玉，受刑吧！”

 

　　


End file.
